I'm not the uke!
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Crackfic. Joey seems very unhappy being the uke under Kaiba and Mariku. Sure he'll whine about it, but how far does that really get him? PWP :-:Towershipping:-:


**I have no idea why I wrote this (besides the fact my friend wanted me to) but I wanted to upload it up to here. Obviously, this is crack with a lemonish lime. I found the name for this and apperently Marik/Kaiba/Joey is called Towershipping. This is a funny threesome to write :)**

**Warnings: Crack, lemon, OOCness, randomness, extreme shortness**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"I say 'dat I get to be 'de seme, Kaiba!"

"Fat chance puppy. You think you can dominate both me and Marik?"

"I don't think, I know!"

"I don't think you know either."

Yami Marik rolled his lilac orbs. This was the fifth time today that Kaiba and Joey had had this fight. Of course, he wasn't worried. Whether it was Wheeler or Kaiba that was the uke, he would always be the seme.

Always.

"Stop tryin' to intimidate me, richboy!"

The blue-eyed CEO smirked in amusement. "I don't have to even try and dominate over you, pup. It just comes naturally."

"I don't think so! I can dominate over you too, ya know!" the blonde protested hotly.

"Yes but I can resist you."

"I can resist you too! Both of ya!"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, looking thoughtful. Turning around to the other person in the room, his blue eyes met with the dark yami's purple ones.

"The puppy says he can resist us Marik. Do you believe this claim?"

Yami Marik's face twisted into an amused smirk as he got off his chair and glided over to Joey.

Hazel eyes blinked when they realized there were two powerful beings standing over him, not just one.

"Really? I doubt that."

Joey looked back and forth between the two for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Don't you two try an' gang up on me! I have as much right as you two to be...eeek! Marik!"

Whatever else the blonde was going to say was cut off as a pair was sultry lips attached themselves to his neck and sucked harshly. 'Damn yami!' Joey couldn't sit still as the yami's talented tongue swirled along his sensitive skin.

"M-Marik...you..."

"I think you need to be put in your place, little Joey." Yami Marik said, pushing the blonde back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"I agree with you there, Marik." Kaiba said, crawling to the yami's side, still towering over the quivering blonde.

"Y-You guys don't play fair! How come I always gotta be on da bottom?"

"Because your too weak to resist us, puppy." the CEO said, taking Joey's wrists and pinning them above his head.

Yami Marik chuckled darkly before he began to trail his tongue across the blonde's collarbone, to the chest all the way to the stomach. "My my, you taste so sweet, little Joey."

"Let me have a taste."

Joey nearly screamed when he felt Kaiba's tongue gliding along his body as well as Marik's. He was now panting heavily, squirming in the CEO's hold. God damn it all! This wasn't fair! They were never tortured like this! Soon, both of his tormentor's wet organs met and they pulled each other in for a passion-filled kiss.

Joey could only watch them, mesmerized for a moment before he noticed that Kaiba's hold had slacked. Grinning, he thrust himself up and onto the shocked CEO, pinning his arms above his head.

"Ha! Gotcha now, Kaiba!"

Said brunette was squirming like mad. To his surprise, the blonde was really strong, not letting go of him at all.

"Marik! Help me!" Kaiba cried out, still trying to wiggle out of Joey's grasp.

Yami Marik had been watching the two with amusement-filled eyes. Hearing the CEO's cry for help, he chuckled. "I thought you said you could handle him?"

"Marik!"

The dark yami smirked, crawling over behind the hazel-eyed duelist. He then placed both hands on either side of Joey's ribcage and gave them a few strong squeezes.

The result was one he expected, the blonde squealed in surprise and brought his arms back to protect his sides. Of course, that in turn let Kaiba be free and Joey once again found himself pinned under the other two.

"Dat's a cheap trick, Marik!" the blonde exclaimed, thrashing like mad as Kaiba pinned his arms again.

"But it works oh so well." the yami snickered.

"Just face it pup! Even if you could dominate me, Marik is on my side."

"Just enjoy it, little Joey."

"You know you want to..."

Tongues, both of them, caught his hardened nubs and swirled them around in moist, hot caverns, nibbling lightly after every swish of the wet organ.

The blonde cried out in frustration, wiggling a little more before crying out, "Okay! Okay! You guys win!"

Both Kaiba and Yami Marik snickered at that remark. The blonde's voice was filled with lust and want, no doubt.

Seto reached down and kissed Joey softly on the lips. "Good puppy, I think you deserve a reward for that one. Don't you agree Marik?"

"Absolutely."

Joey was lost in bliss when he felt two pairs of hands stroking his length, twisting and pulling and rubbing. It was driving him mad. It was absolutely heavenly and it wasn't until he felt someone's thumb trace his slit did he cry out and release into their hands.

Kaiba smirked, sliding up Joey's body until he was facing him again, hazel eyes half-lidded.

"Now for the fun part."

And so it went, Joey on the bottom, Kaiba smack dab in the middle and Yami Marik on the top. Joey came first, crying out when he felt Kaiba's hands roughly stroke his length. Kaiba came second, the continuous pounding on his prostate plus the squeeze of Joey's insides on his manhood became too much for him.

Finally, Yami Marik was ready to release. Being around the psycho so long, Kaiba knew he couldn't let go just by simple sex. When he heard the yami give a whine of much needed release, he knew it was time. Reaching down, he took the psycho's pulsing member in a tight grip and started to stroke it. Then, he leaned over to the yami's neck, he bit.

Hard.

The yami gave a coo of relief mixed with a moan when he was allowed to fall over the edge as his partners did.

"Aww, puppy's asleep."

Yami Marik looked down and chuckled lightly at the tired blonde's sleeping face.

"Quite adorable."

He was slightly surprised when he felt Kaiba draw his arms around his waist and pull him down on the bed besides the resting Joey.

"We should follow."

The yami smirked and turned in Kaiba's arms so that they were facing each other. Giving the CEO a quick peck on the lips he nodded.

"Absolutely."


End file.
